Forgiven
by L. Lestrange
Summary: Era tudo tão constante. Tão melódico. TRGW


**Título:** Forgiven  
**Capa: ** http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / forgiven (underline) (sem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **Era tudo tão constante. Tão melódico.  
**Classificação: **T  
**Gênero: **Drama  
**Formato:** Songfic  
**Status: **Completa  
**Idiom****a:** Português

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu a não ser o plot. Todos os créditos a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Forgiven**

_Por Lestrange_

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Time has passed you by_

Era tudo tão constante. Tão melódico. O que era ele? Um anjo? Ou um demónio? Era algo forte, disso ela tinha a certeza. Quantas vezes tinha ansiado que o tempo voasse só para ir ao mesmo sítio, todos os dias. E ouvi-lo tocar. Sentar-se no chão do passeio, debaixo da janela. Ouvindo assim as notas mais raras que ela já havia ouvido. Um ritmo capaz de a arrancar da realidade. Tudo tão inesquecível. Balançava o seu corpo ao som pautado pelas mais belas melodias.

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

Não precisava de algo que a orientasse, pois tinha tudo. Ele e o Tempo, o seu mais precioso bem. Algo que lhe indicava a que exacto momento se podia converter a um irreal compasso.

Ginevra jamais seria alguém. Todos os olhares eram desviados para longe dela. Só tinha um refúgio. Ele e a sua música. Até ao dia que finalmente foi vista e encarada. Para sua ansiedade, por Tom Riddle. Perdia-se no infinito do olhar dele. No olhar negro e insano. Venerava-o.

Tantos segredos. Tom. Para ela um refúgio. Ginevra. Para ele, uma alma cujo destino poderia ser redigido na mais preciosa pauta. Formando o mais intenso compasso. A essência dela, a música dele.

O relógio continuava, pausadamente, a contar todos os segundos. Até à hora combinada. Ginevra apenas passava de uma maneira os seus longos dias: abria o pequeno relógio prateado e via os elegantes ponteiros a bailarem lentamente para ela. Rezava, se bem que talvez não soubesse, para que eles rodassem tão depressa para um horário nocturno, e estagnassem, pois a paragem significava a esperançada união, o esperançado toque.

Nunca havia percebido as iniciais por detrás de objecto. Até que viu a sua face pela primeira vez. Tinha a certeza que a música o tinha modelado, tal como a sua imaginação o fizera. E agora… Fugir era impossível. Ela estava com ele. A sua alma entregue ao demónio. Ao demónio dela. Ao seu Deus. O berço da sua alma. A sua essência. Apenas Tom. Nos braços da insanidade ela descansava. Um novo brinquedo para ele. Um delírio para ela. Uma alma despedaçada lançada aos sete ventos.

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

Sombras. Existem. Ele era a prova mas também a excepção. Sombras tudo cobrem. Envolvendo, em seus braços extensos e negros, a felicidade, a Vida. Ele tinha o Poder. Tom não era uma sombra, era a Sombra. Cada som seu deixava um rasto. Um rasto de dor e solidão. Só para ela era conforto.

Criava o seu mundo, à sua imagem tenebrosa. Criava um mundo tenebroso. Mas era o seu berço. O berço cujo conforto era a noite. Porém, apesar de tanta escuridão, é nas verdadeiras trevas que se encontra a verdadeira luz. Pois aí ela é mais brilhante. Ginevra Weasley. Sobrepôs-se no seu caminho, no seu trilho, na sua música

Um dia. Uma noite. Tom apenas se tinha cansado de brincar. Com um baque o relógio caiu no chão de pedra negro. Devolvido ao seu dono. Retornado ao seu amo. Propositadamente colocado no caminho dela, um anzol para apanhar um peixe. Quando os ponteiro apenas pararam. Assim como coração de Ginevra. Assim a última nota tinha sido redigida na ténue pauta. Terminando assim um compasso.

Pairava no ar o pedido de perdão ignorado. Para sempre. Ao contrário de Tom, idolatrado e compreendido por ela. Todos os seus actos perdoados. E, dentro da sua mão, a sua última lembrança vinda dele, que, talvez por misericórdia, lho deu.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

**FIM!**

* * *

N/A:Das coisas mais insanas que já escrevi. Perdoem-me HAHAHAHA E minha primeira Tom/Ginny postada xD

Fic escrita para o II Challenge Relâmpago do 6V. Agradecimentos à DarkAngel pela M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A capa o.o ^^ à Brenda pela criação deste lindo e instantâneo challenge hahahaha Esta fic é dedicada inteiramente à DarkAngel, por diversos motivos que não vou enumerar agora xD

Leu?? Gostou? Sim? Não?? Então deixe um comentário para eu saber ;D

Ou seja, **REVIEW!!**


End file.
